Rashōmon Jin
by Chisaki Kouu
Summary: With the ability to create and control a large amount of black dragon like beasts that can bite through anything, and a complete disregard and disdain of the suffering of others, Jin will become pirate king.


The fires were burning high, reigning supreme over the marine base, white and blue stripes melting off, and screams of death dying out. All of this caused, by one man.

As if the heavens were pitying the marines for their suffering, the heavens reached down with rain, covering the entire island, and not focusing solely on the burning marine base.

One of the few survivors, a marine cameraman who had both the luck of photographing the person who caused all of this to happen, and the luck of surviving this devastation, long enough for rain to start falling.

He knew these news were of utmost importance, it could not be delayed, a report needed to be sent to marine HQ immediately of the man who, single handedly, destroyed an entire marine base.

He withdrew the picture from his camera, impatiently tapping his feet on the ground. If that...monster came back, he would die. The picture seemed to be pushed out slower than it had ever been, and he knew it was only his imagination, but he couldn't help stressing.

The picture was of a fairly muscled man, in a long black coat, black pants, and black shoes, with curly, short black hair, and equally black eyes. He stood before the marine base, with his back bent forward, and a giant, flying black dragon head, with red outlines connected to his back with a long black neck, the same red outlines on that.

Even looking at the picture gave him goosebumps, the aura of the dragon was carried over to it's summoner. He thought back to anything he would use to describe this man, and the one thing he had to go on, was the name he gave when asked, and the single word he uttered when he began his onslaught.

["Rashōmon" Jin, responsible for the destruction of marine base 79, on Mountious Island, south blue. Known abilities include: "Rashōmon," a dragon head extends from his back with an unknown range or maximum size. The dragon head can eat it's way through any observed matter, including steel, wood, and stone. He destroyed the base without backup, and defeated all opposing marines without only using one ability.]

The marine concluded his report with shaky strokes of his pencil, and picked it up, and ran as fast as he could to the seagull pen. If all of the seagulls are dead, then reporting this would be impossible. He prayed, and prayed for one last blessing of luck as he approached the pen.

His prayers had been answered, and there was a single seagull not yet dead, and he took it away fast, in order to keep it that way. He lifted it up, and put his report, and the picture of the demon responsible in a tube on the seagal's back, and said the word, "Marine headquarters," the seagull didn't need any more incentive, and promptly flew away as fast as was possible, escaping from the spot of it's narrow survival.

The marine, knowing he had done his duty, smiled proudly, before being swallowed, by a massive, black dragon head.

xxx

How in the world would marines this weak be able to defend its citizens from pirates, when I was able to single handedly destroy them without suffering a scratch?

The marine who sent his report to marine HQ served his purpose well, and died like he was supposed to. My work here was done after killing him, and my bounty was bound to now be high, so I turned around, and walked towards the wall closest to my ship, "Rashōmon," ate the entire wall, and I walked out.

My boat, a black dinghy that looked like someone took an extremely thick tree, and carved it to be shaped like a dragon, with a hut on top, was still anchored to the beach. I stepped on top, and pulled up the anchor, before unwrapped the ropes and letting down the sails.

Guess it is time to go to the grand line.

I made Rashōmon eat the wind blowing from the front of the ship, easily giving the ship a faster speed thanks to the lack of wind resistance. With dramatic increase to the traveling speed, and paying attention to my compass which was on my wrist, one step higher on my arm than my log pose.

Soon, the sea became completely calm, no wind, no waves, just a complete, calm, sea.

"Rashōmon: Jaws of Endless Gates," 10 Rashōmon shaped like jaws flew out of the side of my coat, one behind the ship, and in front, and the other 8 were below water, with their jaws closed.

The one in front of the ship wrapped around the figurehead of the ship and pulled, while the one behind pushed. The other 8 stayed on guard, with me using mantra to see to it that no sea kings would dare ambush me.

The journey was relatively scot free, only a few sea kings needed to be impaled, while other, seemingly more intelligent sea kings, saw what happened and stayed away. Haoshoku haki was indeed a convenient tool, being able to project my will to the world around me. Bloodlust was just as much a will as any other, and it worked like a charm with mere beasts, if they aren't completely retarded.

Finally, a wave was seen in the distance, and I knew that I was about to enter the grand line. I followed the red line, staying at a safe distance away, but close enough to see it, and sailing straight forward. There should be an island or something, where some kind of lighthouse should be located. That is the start of the grand line.

Storms and such appeared, but were sailed through and evaded quickly, and the lighthouse came into view. I could sense, and hear a whale banging into the red line, and was tempted to kill it for it's annoying wailing, if it weren't for an extremely powerful aura staring straight at me from the cliff the lighthouse sat on, daring me to try it.

I knew I had had no chance of killing this one, and would die without a doubt if I tried killing the whale, so I reigned over my killing intent and calmed down. I sat down the anchor, raised the sail, and jumped up on the cliff, Rashōmon still active as a safety measure, under the ground.

The man with the strong aura was a weird old man, with a flower like collar. He stared at me with extreme intensity, while taking slow, heavy footsteps. Then he sat down and brought up a newspaper.

As it seemed like our little glaring competition was over, I looked up to see a seagull dropping a newspaper down to me, and I dismissed Rashōmon before opening and skimming through, before taking a look at all the new wanted posters, ""Straw Hat" Monkey D Luffy, 30 million, "Firefist" Portugas D Ace, 830 million, Jack the Drought, 1 billion.. "Rashōmon" Jin, 140 million." A sinister smirk grew on my face, before I calmed myself down and relaxed.

I turned to the man, still reading the newspaper, and spoke, "You are, the doctor of Gold Roger's crew, Crocus, are you not?" Surprise didn't appear in his face at all, and he only looked over at me in full seriousness. "What is it to you, brat?" Though it irked me to let him call me brat, what I am about to ask is far more important than that, "I have been poisoned, every night I am forced to throw up blood, unable to sleep, and my internal organs seem to be getting destroyed. There has been no doctor in even the more medically advanced islands in the south blue who knew how to treat it. Could I ask you for the favour of treating it?"

His intense stare met mine again, before he turned back to his newspaper, and the whale was apparently done with bashing its head against the red line, so it surfaced. It was immensely scarred, and looked as if it had been doing this for years on end. "Why would I do something like that, brat?" I smirked slightly, "You care for this whale, do you not?" He looked back at me, and raised an eyebrow for me to continue, "I can get rid of the scars on its head." That certainly caught his attention, "Oh? And how will you do that?" "Rashōmon, my devil fruit ability let me summon a beast, which can eat anything, and take any shape. It can even eat space itself. Getting rid of a few scars would not be that much of a challenge, I have already done it before."

He considered the deal for a second, before nodding, "If you can get rid of Laboon's scars, I will get rid of whatever poison you have in your body." I smirked slightly, before concentrating on Rashōmon.

"Rashōmon: Shave." Rashōmon transformed into a massive set of jaws with tightly put together sharp teeth. It wouldn't be able to cut far into a human, but it would be able to make a skin wound. It enclosed around the whale's head and followed it's skin, keeping only to the skin and not going a centimeter further in. When it was done, the whale was bleeding from it's entire head, but it was healing fast. The wound was only, only skin, didn't even touch the muscles beneath, so repairing this only took an hour for the whale, and the only thing that remained after, was clean, black whale skin.

I turned back to the doctor who sighed, before waving me over to the lighthouse, where the treatment began.

xxx

My body was filled with energy, unbelievable amounts, of unrestricted, energy. That damn poison was worse than I thought, it had even restricted my devil fruit ability. That damn Magellan will regret poisoning me.

I walked back to my ship, and was about to leave, when that damn whale began wailing to the heavens, loud enough that it felt like my eardrums were going to burst. I was tempted to kill it, but I wasn't looking for an early death. Though Crocus was only a doctor, a doctor on Roger's crew wouldn't survive if he was not strong.

The strange thing was, the wailing was interrupted by the sound of a cannon firing, and the exploding on the whale.

I had no reason for sticking around, after catching a glance of a jolly roger straw hat on it. I had wonder why someone would use such a cute jolly roger for a pirate ship, compared to the normal, more intimidating ones. Mine was a realistic looking skull, with a black dragon head, Rashōmon, closing it's jaws around it, its eyes red and menacing.

I sailed out, waiting for my log pose to set on an island. The journey to become pirate king will be a long one.

xxx

So! What are your thoughts? This idea suddenly hit me as I was watching a top 10 anime comebacks video on YouTube yesterday, and I was like, SHIIIT that Rashōmon guy is badass, so I did some research, and found out that his power is really flexible, and would be perfect for a one piece fanfiction.

You may be wondering, "Why did get a bounty of 140 million when all he did was destroying a marine base?" Well, you will find out soon.

Jin will be a rival/enemy of the strawhat crew, and they will battle every time they meet.

They will be going different routes, but will end up on the same island every once in a while.

I am going to make a crew for him, but only a crew of less than 8 members, not including Jin, all of them OC or crossover.

The ship has 6 rooms below deck, the stairway behind the cabin leading to a hallway with three rooms on both sides, a kitchen, and a bath on both sides furthest down the hall. Don't ask how it fits, this is one piece, where devil fruits that let people explode their boogers exist, just assume it was done by a space type devil fruit ability. Jin's room is in the cabin.

Jin will pick them all up on either islands on the calm belt, or the red line. No harem, probably no romance, or at least, it might be a really slow burning one. No slaves.

Recommend me some please, here are some things you gotta take into account:

Name ((first name) (last name))

Appearance (can be a character from another show, as long as it is an anime character, describe hair color, hair style, body shape, eye color, and anything else like clothing, how they wear their clothing, etc.)

Gender (male/female, nothing in between.)

History (where they came from, what they have been doing until that point, important previous involvements, etc.)

Role (first mate, doctor, chef, etc. Swordsman isn't a role, nor is sniper, those two are fighting styles. A specific role isn't that important if you just want to add a crew member.)

Dreams (becoming pirate king, finding the all blue, killing some special sea king, etc. Don't copy the straw hat crew, sure, you maybe the all blue is the dream of any chef, but goals like becoming a brave warrior of the sea is too much.)

Powers and abilities (two sword style, devil fruit, haki, sniper, martial arts, etc. I want one zoan crew member, so the best one I find, I will probably take, unless I can think of a better one. I also want a sniper that uses an actual sniper rifle.)

Anything else (habits, personality traits, hobbies, bad parts like having a hard time expressing emotions, etc.)


End file.
